Zauber des Moments
by Rebilein
Summary: Akira ist krank, Hikaru besucht ihn und bringt dadurch den Stein ins Rollen…


Titel: Zauber des Moments

Teil: 1/1

Serie: Hikaru no Go

Autor: Rebi

Genre: Shounen-Ai, Zucker

Rating: PG12

Warnung: -

Pairing: Hikaru x Akira

Inhalt: Akira ist krank, Hikaru besucht ihn und bringt dadurch den Stein ins Rollen…

Anmerkung: So, meine zweite FF zu Hikaru no Go…. Ich möchte noch zusätzlich anmerken, dass Hikaru und auch Akira beide bereits 17 sind, ne? Also ises keine Shota-Fic, wie manche vielleicht denken könnten

**!Diese FF ist nicht beta gelesen!**

Zauber des Moments

Mit glühender Stirn lag er in seinem Bett. Wilde Träume plagten ihn, so dass er nicht den ruhigen Schlaf hatte, den man brauchte um wieder gesund zu werden.

Besorgt saß Shindou auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett, betrachtete den anderen und wechselte ab und zu den feuchten Lappen, der auf der Stirn des anderen lag.

Unruhig drehte sich der dunkelhaarige, sodass der Lappen von der Stirn rutschte.

Langsam schlug er die Augen auf. Noch sah er alles nur sehr undeutlich, doch langsam schärfte sich sein Blick.

„Shin…dou?", fragte er leise und versuchte sich auf zusetzen.

„Bleib liegen… Du brauchst viel Ruhe…", meinte Hikaru leise und nahm den Lappen von Kopfkissen.

„Warum… bist du hier?"

„Du bist nicht zu unsrem Spiel erschienen… Und als man mir sagte, dass du krank bist, hab ich mir gedacht, dass ich dich einfach mal besuchen komme", antwortete er und lächelte leicht.

„Es… tut mir Leid…", murmelte der Kranke.

„Touya… du musst dich nicht entschuldigen… Du kannst schließlich nichts dafür, wenn du krank wirst. Jetzt solltest du eher daran denken, wieder gesund zu werden."

Akira nickte leicht, kuschelte sich wieder ins Kissen. „Danke, dass du mich besuchst…", meinte er leise. Seine Stimme hörte sich an wie ein Reibeisen.

„Das ist doch selbstverständlich. Sag, möchtest du was trinken? Deine Mutter hat vorhin Tee vorbei gebracht…"

Der Dunkelhaarige strich sich seine Haare hinter die Ohren, nickte dann leicht. „So selbstverständlich ist das gar nicht… Bisher hat mich nie jemand besucht, wenn ich krank war… Du… du bist der erste, der das macht…", antwortete er und setzte sich leicht auf. „Kann ich ein bisschen Tee haben?"

„Ah, sicher!", antwortete Hikaru, nachdem er sich die Worte des anderen kurz den Kopf gehen hatte lassen. „Hier", meinte er und hielt dem anderen einen Becher mit warmem Tee entgegen.

„Danke…", meinte Akira leise, nahm den Becher und trank ein paar Schluck.

Er lächelte schließlich, lachte dann leise. „Himmel, meine Stimme hat sich auch schon mal besser angehört", meinte er und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken ans Bett.

Hikaru grinste, nickte. „Da hast du Recht. Aber egal jetzt. Wenn man krank ist, spielt eben alles verrückt."

Der andere nickte, schloss wieder die Augen.

„Bist du müde? Am besten ist wohl, wenn du noch ein bisschen schläfst…"

„Nein… schon ok…", widersprach der andere. „Sag… hast du Lust auf ein Spiel?"

Überrascht blickte er den anderen an. „Jetzt sofort?"

„Ja."

„Aber du bist doch krank…"

„Ist doch egal… Solange du nicht sauer bist, wenn ich nicht so gut bin wie sonst…" Er lächelte verlegen.

Hikaru blinzelte, lachte dann leise. „Ich glaube, du würdest selbst dann noch Go spielen, wenn du im Sterben lägst, ne? Ok, aber nicht auf dem großen Goban… Ich hab hier irgendwo…", meinte er und begann seinen Rucksack zu durchsuchen.

„Ah, da ist es ja!", rief er triumphierend und hielt etwas in die Luft. „Magnet-Go. Auch wenn's nur nen kleines Brett ist. Besser als nichts, ne?", grinste er.

Akira sah ihn überrascht an, lächelte dann und nickte. „Ja, das ist gut", meinte er und setzte sich richtig hin.

Nach kurzer Zeit schon war es vollkommen still im Zimmer geworden. Das Spiel dauerte nicht lange und schließlich lehnte sich Akira erschöpft zurück.

„Du hast gewonnen…", meinte er leise und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Aber nur, weil du krank bist… Ich glaube, wenn du gesund gewesen wärst, hätte ich dich nicht schlagen können."

„Vielleicht… Jedenfalls hättest du es mir nicht leicht gemacht…", antwortete der andere.

„Ich werd beim nächsten Spiel mein Bestes geben", nickte Hikaru. „So, und jetzt solltest du wirklich schlafen…"

„Aber…"

„Touya…. Kein Aber."

Akira blinzelte. „Wann fängst du endlich an, mich beim Vornamen zu nennen…?", wollte er leise wissen.

Hikaru legte den Kopf schief, lächelte dann. „Gut… Akira… Leg dich jetzt hin und schlaf dich gesund, ja?"

Der angesprochene blickte ihn an, wurde leicht rot und nickte dann. „Ja…", antwortete er, gab den Becher, der vor dem Spiel noch im Tee gefüllt, nun aber leer war, wieder zurück an Hikaru und rutschte dann unter die Decke. „Danke…", meinte er leise, schloss dann die Augen.

Der andere betrachtete ihn kurz, ehe er den Becher wegstellte und die Decke schließlich besser über Akira zog.

Bevor er seine Hand zurückziehen konnte, spürte er auch schon die Hand des anderen. „Bleibst du noch ein bisschen?", wollte der Dunkelhaarige wissen.

Verlegen strich sich Hikaru durch sein blondes Pony. „Wenn du möchtest, dann bleibe ich noch ein bisschen…", antwortete er.

„Das ist schön…", kam die leise Antwort.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Akira war wieder eingeschlafen.

Hikaru lächelte in sich hinein. So hatte er den anderen noch nie gesehen. Er hatte sich immer so stark und beherrscht gezeigt… Doch jetzt war er richtig zerbrechlich… In ihm meldete sich sein Beschützerinstinkt.

Sacht befreite er seine Hand aus der Umklammerung und strich dem anderen ein paar Strähnen seines Haares aus dem Gesicht.

/Wie seidig es ist…, bemerkte er dabei und lächelte in sich hinein.

„Schlaf schön…", meinte er schließlich leise und stand auf, verließ das Zimmer.

Kurz verabschiedete er sich noch von Akiras Eltern, ehe er sich auf den Heimweg machte.

Zwei Tage später klingelte das Telefon. Hikarus Mutter nahm ab, nickte kurz und rief dann ihren Sohn hinunter.

„Wer ist es denn?", wollte Hikaru wissen, nahm aber schon den Hörer und meldete sich.

Am anderen Ende war es still, doch er hörte, dass jemand da war.

„Ano…", meinte schließlich eine leise Stimme.

Eine kurze Pause entstand, in welcher Hikaru gespannt lauschte.

„Hikaru? Ich bin's… Akira…", hörte er schließlich.

Hikarus Augen begannen zu leuchten. Er hatte die ganze Zeit nichts von Akira gehört. Er war auch nicht noch einmal zu ihm zu Besuch gewesen.

„Hey! Wie geht's dir denn?", plapperte er deshalb einfach los.

„Mir geht es wieder besser."

Akiras Stimme klang erleichtert, so als würde er nun lächeln.

„Hast du vielleicht Lust vorbei zu kommen? Ich bin gerade im Go Salon…"

„Gern. Ich bin in etwa einer halben Stunde da, ok?"

„Ok, ich warte hier auf dich", kam die erfreute Antwort. „Also… bis gleich!", meinte er noch, ehe er auflegte.

Hikaru nickte, warf den Hörer auf die Gabel und sprang zu seiner Mutter in die Küche.

„Ich bin dann weg!", grinste er breit.

„Ach ja? Wo willst du denn hin?"

„In den Go Salon. Keine Ahnung, wie lange ich bleibe. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich!"

Mit diesen Worten rannte er auch schon aus der Küche und die Treppe hinauf.

„In den Go Salon?", fragte seine Mutter ihm hinterher, seufzte dann und schüttelte den Kopf.

Wenige Minuten später hörte sie ihn auch schon wieder die Treppe hinuntertrampeln. Er würde es wohl nie lernen, leise zu gehen. Aber noch weniger verstand sie, warum er auf einmal so fröhlich war.

Nur Augenblicke später fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

So schnell er konnte lief Hikaru zur Bahn und fuhr mit ihr bis zu der Station, die dem Go Salon der Touyas am Nächsten lag.

Nachdem er ausgestiegen war, ging er langsamer. Plötzlich wusste er selbst nicht mehr, warum er sich überhaupt so freute und beeilte.

Akira wollte sicher nur wieder spielen… Oder war es doch etwas anderes?

/Darüber nachgrübeln nützt auch nichts. Ich werde es erst erfahren, wenn ich da bin, dachte er und ging mit beschwingten Schritten zum Go Salon.

Irgendwie war er schon aufgeregt, als sich die Tür vor ihm öffnete und er mit einem freundlichen „Willkommen!" begrüßt wurde.

„Ah, Shindou-kun. Gut, dass du da bist. Akira-kun ist dahinten und wartet ungeduldig auf dich. Er hat schon mindestens 20-mal nach dir gefragt", grinste die Empfangsdame, von der er leider immer noch nicht den Namen wusste.

„Ah, danke!", antwortete er und kramte seine Geldbörse heraus.

„Hikaru! Da bist du ja endlich!", hörte er plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme und Akira tauchte aus dem Nebenraum auf, in welchem sie das erste Mal gespielt hatten. „Oh, lass nur, ich will heute nicht spielen", meinte er, als er die Geldbörse sah.

Hikaru blickte verwirrt drein. „Nicht spielen?"

„Nein… oder willst du? Wir können natürlich auch später noch weg…"

„Ach, schon gut… Wo hattest du denn vor hinzugehen?", wollte der Junge mit den schwarz-blonden Haaren wissen.

„Hm… Ich weiß von einem Vergnügungspark hier in der Nähe… Oder aber Kino…", überlegte Akira und lächelte dann umwerfend.

„Lass uns erst ins Kino gehen. Der Vergnügungspark steht morgen sicher auch noch da, oder?", fragte Hikaru nun.

„Ok, dann lass uns gehen!" rief er begeistert und schnappte sich seinen Mantel.

Hikaru konnte darüber nur lächelnd den Kopf schütteln. „Du solltest es noch nicht so sehr übertreiben… Schließlich warst du vor zwei Tagen noch krank."

„Ach, mir geht's wieder spitze! Jetzt aber los!", drängte der sonst so geduldige Akira und schob den anderen zur Tür hinaus.

Gemeinsam verließen sie das Gebäude und gingen zur nächsten U-Bahn-Station, warteten dort kurz auf die Bahn und fuhren in die Innenstadt.

Dort angekommen schlenderten sie durch die dortige Fußgängerzone und durchforsteten die Kinos nach einem guten Film.

Bei dem dritten Kino blieb Akira vor einem Filmplakat stehen, zog dann Hikaru zu sich und deutete darauf. „Schauen wir uns diesen Film an?", fragte er und setzte einen Hundeblick auf, dem niemand so einfach widerstehen konnte – Hikaru schon gar nicht.

„Wenn du ihn sehen willst, gern", lächelte er deshalb und ging mit dem anderen zur Kasse, kaufte zwei Karten während der dunkelhaarige für Knabberzeugs sorgte.

Fünf Minuten später ließen sie sich in die Sitze im Kinosaal fallen, grinsten einander an und unterhielten sich leise über dies und jenes, wobei es sich aber Hauptsächlich um Go drehte.

Akira erzählte, dass sich sein Vater gerade auf ein wichtiges Spiel vorbereiten würde. Ogata-San hatte ihm angedroht, dass er ihn beim nächsten Spiel schlagen würde. Natürlich hatte das der Meijin ernst genommen und ließ nun niemanden näher als 5 Meter an sich heran. Nicht einmal Akira, seinen eigenen Sohn.

Der Junge mit den schulterlangen Haaren war darüber nicht gerade begeistert, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun… Wenn sein Vater sich zu so etwas entschloss, dann stand es so fest, dass niemand daran zu rütteln vermochte.

Hikaru seufzte leise.

„Dein Vater ist ein Dickkopf… Meint er wirklich, der ganze Stress ist gut für seine Gesundheit?", fragte er leise.

Akira ließ den Kopf hängen. „Das hab ich ihm ja auch vorgeworfen, aber er will einfach nicht hören… Jetzt weiß ich jedenfalls, woher ich meinen Dickkopf hab", grinste er frech.

Hikaru lachte leise, nickte. „Das war mir irgendwie schon klar…", antwortete er genauso frech und zwinkerte dem anderen neckend zu.

„Eh…. Hey, du bist fies!", sagte Akira plötzlich laut und zog einen Schmollmund.

/Und du bist wahnsinnig süß, schoss es dem anderen plötzlich durch den Kopf als er diesen Anblick sah. Er wurde leicht rot, sagte nichts mehr und drehte den Kopf weg.

Akira blinzelte. Seine blauen Augen sahen ihn fragend an. „Ah, so… so war das doch nicht gemeint… Es tut mir Leid… Hikaru… sei mir nicht böse… Bitte…", meinte er leise.

Hikaru schüttelte nur den Kopf, sah dann lächelnd zu dem anderen. „Ich bin dir nicht böse…", meinte er leise und sah auf, als plötzlich das Licht ausging. „Oh… der Film beginnt…"

„Ah… ja…", hörte er Akiras leise Stimme neben ihm.

Der Junge mit den schwarz-blonden Haaren lehnte sich bequem zurück und blickte vor auf die Leinwand, wo nun Werbung gezeigt wurde.

/Uninteressant… Akira ist interessanter…, dachte er und wurde wieder leicht rot. Er wusste selbst nicht, was mit ihm los war, doch nun hatte er keine Angst mehr, da es dunkel war und niemand ihn sehen konnte.

Kurz blickte er hinüber zu seiner Begleitung, lächelte als er sah, wie Akira sich in den Sitz gekuschelt und die Popcorn-Tüte im Arm hatte, zufrieden vor sich hin knabberte.

/Er ist wirklich wahnsinnig süß… Aber… seit wann denke ich so? Denke ich so schon immer und habe es bisher nur unterdrückt/

Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf. So durfte er nicht denken… Er war doch eigentlich immer noch Akiras Rivale… Oder… war er das etwa nicht mehr? Hatte sich wirklich so viel zwischen ihnen beiden geändert?

Gut… sie waren beide älter geworden und konnten nun mit den verschiedenen Situationen besser umgehen, aber änderte das etwas daran, dass sie Rivalen waren?

Fast den kompletten Film bekam der grünäugige nicht mit. Er grübelte lieber über die Situation zwischen Akira und ihm nach.

Gegen Ende wurde er angestubst.

„Hikaru? Magst du kein Popcorn?", fragte eine vertraute Stimme nahe seinem Ohr, welche ihn nun in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte.

Der dunkelhaarige sah ihn mit verwunderten Augen an, hielt ihm dann die halbvolle Popcorntüte hin.

„Hier, probier mal. Ist lecker", lächelte er.

Schweigend griff der andere in die Tüte, nahm sich eine Hand voll heraus und begann zu knabbern.

Zufrieden nickte Akira, rollte sich wieder halb in seinem Sitz ein, wobei er den Kopf fast auf Hikarus Schulter rutschen ließ.

Kurze Zeit später war der Film auch schon fertig und sie verließen das Kino.

Da es schon spät war, wollten sie nun nur noch nach Hause.

„Du?", begann Akira plötzlich, blieb stehen und sah den anderen an.

„Was denn?"

„Hm… kann ich heut bei dir übernachten?"

Hikaru blinzelte, lächelte dann aber leicht und nickte. „Natürlich, wenn du möchtest…"

„Würde ich sonst fragen?", fragte der andere grinsend.

Ein leises Lachen entwich Hikarus Kehle.

„Was ist so lustig?"

„Nichts… Du hast dich nur plötzlich so sehr verändert… Früher warst du immer so ernst und jetzt… jetzt lachst du plötzlich und grinst soviel… Es ist richtig erfrischend dich so zu sehen", erwiderte der andere und lächelte. „Aber jetzt komm. Sonst fährt die letzte Bahn ohne uns…"

„Das wäre schlecht…", stimmte Akira zu und nun beeilten sie sich zur U-Bahn-Station zu kommen.

Sie erreichten die letzte Bahn gerade noch rechtzeitig und so dauerte es auch nicht mehr lange, bis sie vor dem Hause der Shindous angekommen waren.

„Und… deine Eltern haben auch sicher nichts dagegen?", fragte Akira und sah sich das Haus an.

„Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Na komm, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben", neckte Hikaru ihn.

„Ich hab keine Angst!", rief der dunkelhaarige und verzog das Gesicht.

Der ältere der beiden lachte leise auf. „Na dann ist ja gut. Jetzt komm endlich, bevor wir hier noch Wurzeln schlagen."

„Oh… na gut…", antwortete Akira und lächelte verlegen.

Schnell ging Hikaru zur Tür, schloss sie auf und rief ein ‚Tadaima!' ins Haus hinein.

Akira konnte hören, wie eine Frau antwortete. Er kannte diese Stimme. Es war Hikarus Mutter. Schnell folgte er dem anderen und zog sich seine Schuhe aus und Pantoffeln an.

„Mama?", rief Hikaru und tapste durch den Flur, blieb dann aber bei einer Tür stehen. Er sah zu Akira und winkte ihn her zu sich.

Langsam folgte der andere der Aufforderung, sah dann in den Raum.

„Guten Abend…", meinte er leise und freundlich.

Hikaru lächelte. „Mama? Das ist Touya Akira. Kann er heute bei uns übernachten?"

Hikarus Mutter stand sofort auf, als Akira in der Tür erschien, verbeugte sich leicht vor ihm und begrüßte ihn ebenso freundlich. „Aber natürlich kannst du hier übernachten. Hikaru, du weißt doch, wo wir noch eine Matratze haben, nicht? Und Decken auch?"

Der Junge mit den schwarzblonden Haaren nickte. „Ja. Könntest du uns vielleicht einen Tee machen? Und wo ist Papa überhaupt?"

„Natürlich, ich mache euch sofort Tee. Papa? Ach, der musste noch einmal dringend weg… Du weißt doch, wie er manchmal ist", lachte Hikarus Mutter und schob sich an den beiden Jungen vorbei in die Küche. „Ach… Habt ihr eigentlich schon zu Abend gegessen? Es ist noch einiges übrig geblieben. Ich kann es euch gern aufwärmen."

Akira stand vollkommen überrumpelt neben Hikaru, welcher ihn angrinste. „Hast du Hunger?"

Der jüngere nickte leicht. „A-aber ich will keine Umstände machen!", meinte er dann plötzlich.

Hikarus Mutter tauchte in der Küchentür auf. „Ach, du machst keine Umstände, Touya-kun", lächelte sie.

„Siehst du. Kein Grund zur Aufregung", lächelte nun auch Hikaru und ging die Treppe hinauf. „Kommst du gleich mit?"

„Ah… natürlich!", sagte er schnell, verbeugte sich kurz. „Vielen Dank, Shindou-san", fügte er an Hikarus Mutter gerichtet hinzu und lief dann dem anderen hinterher die Treppe hinauf.

Dieser hatte sich bereits im Nebenraum zu schaffen gemacht und eine Matratze und eine warme Decke, sowie ein Kissen in sein Zimmer geschleppt. „So, jetzt fehlt nur noch das Essen, ne?", grinste er Akira an, der nun in der Tür stand und Hikarus Zimmer begutachtete.

„Hm… schön hast du es hier…", meinte er leise ohne auf den Kommentar des anderen ein zu gehen.

„Ah, danke…", grinste der andere verlegen und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

Akira lächelte, ließ sich auf die Knie sinken und sah dann das Goban, welches unachtsam einfach in eine Ecke geschoben wurde.

Dieser Blick blieb natürlich nicht unbemerkt. „Du möchtest aber jetzt nicht noch spielen, oder?"

Der dunkelhaarige lächelte. „Nein. Heute nicht mehr…", meinte er. „Ich habe mich nur gefragt, warum du es einfach so in die Ecke geschoben hast…"

Hikaru lachte leise. „Wenn ich es nicht weg geschoben hätte, dann lägst du später mit deinem Kopf zwischen den Steinen", antwortete er und deutete auf das eine Ende der Matratze, die neben Hikarus Bett auf dem Boden lag. „Normalerweise steht es irgendwo hier… Wäre also unbequem für dich geworden…"

„Hm… stimmt…", kicherte der andere nun.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und Hikarus Mutter steckte den Kopf durch die Tür. „Jungs? Das Essen ist aufgewärmt… Kommt doch bitte nach unten und esst dort", bat sie und verschwand dann wieder.

„Ok, Mama, wir kommen gleich!"

Lächelnd erhob sich Hikaru, zog Akira, welcher ihm eine Hand entgegen gestreckt hatte, beim Vorbeigehen auf die Beine. Gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter in die Küche, wo das Essen in den Schüsseln verführerisch dampfte.

Ohne große Umschweife machten sie sich darüber her und waren nach kurzer Zeit schließlich satt.

„Shindou-san, das war wirklich lecker…", lächelte Akira schließlich zu Hikarus Mutter, die den beiden Gesellschaft geleistet hatte und nun strahlte wegen des Kompliments.

„Vielen Dank! Wenigstens einer weiß meine Kochkunst zu schätzen. Hikaru und mein Mann schlingen immer so sehr, dass sie das gar nicht bemerken oder es interessiert sie gar nicht", beschwerte sich die junge Frau und sah ihren Sohn leicht strafend an.

Dieser zog eine Grimasse. „Dass du es auch immer übertreiben musst, Mama…", grummelte er und räumte freiwillig den Tisch ab, was er sonst nie tat.

„Also ich muss schon sagen… Touya-kun, du kannst gerne öfters herkommen", grinste sie dann Akira an.

Dieser blinzelte. „Ach ja?"

„Ja! Es scheint so, als wolle Hikaru Eindruck bei dir hinterlassen", grinste sie weiter.

„MAMA!", unterbrach sie der Junge mit den schwarzblonden Haaren. Er hatte rote Wangen bekommen, sah sie nun mit funkelnden Augen an und ging dann zu Akira, schnappte sich dessen Hand und zog ihn mit sich zur Tür.

„Ah… Hikaru, mach nicht so schnell…", japste dieser und stolperte hinter dem anderen her. „Oh, danke für das Essen, Shindou-san!", rief er Hikarus Mutter noch zu, ehe er die Treppe hinauf geschliffen wurde.

In der Küche saß immer noch Hikarus Mutter und kicherte in sich hinein. Das Verhalten ihres Sohnes sprach Bände… Er hatte wirklich Eindruck bei Akira machen wollen und sie hatte ihn dabei erwischt. Aber sie freute sich natürlich auch darüber und gerade weil sie wusste, dass Hikaru ihr nicht lange böse war, hatte sie sich diesen Scherz erlaubt.

Oben auf dem Treppenabsatz blieb Hikaru schnaubend stehen, sodass Akira fast in ihn hinein rannte.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte dieser besorgt, sah dann auf ihre Hände.

Der ältere hatte Akiras Hand immer noch mit der eigenen Hand fest umschlossen und war scheinbar nicht dazu zu bewegen, sie frei zu geben.

Aber das war Akira gerade recht, denn in den letzten beiden Tagen hatte er sich nur zu oft vorgestellt, wie es denn wäre, wenn sie beide sich endlich näher kamen.

„Meine Mutter nervt…", hörte er da plötzlich den anderen und sah in die grünen Augen, die immer noch ein gefährliches Glitzern hatten.

Akira zog ihn weiter ins Zimmer und schob ihn auf sein Bett, ehe er sich neben ihn setzte und ihn anlächelte. „Nun beruhig dich erst einmal. Sie hats doch nicht böse gemeint…", versuchte er den anderen zu beschwichtigen.

„Sie braucht mich aber dennoch nicht vor dir zu blamieren…", nuschelte Hikaru nun schmollend.

Der dunkelhaarige kicherte leise. „Hat sie das denn?", wollte er wissen und setzte sich bequem auf das Bett.

„Ja…", antwortete der andere und seufzte. „Und weißt du was das schlimme ist? Sie hat sogar noch recht…", gab er zu, ließ nun endlich Akiras Hand los, was dieser mit einem betrübten Gedanken zuließ, und schnappte sich sein Kissen. Damit ließ er sich nach hinten fallen und drückte sich das Kissen aufs Gesicht.

Akira betrachtete ihn, musste dann aber lächeln. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so … süß sein kannst…", murmelte er plötzlich und wurde etwas rot, stand deshalb auch auf und blieb mitten im Zimmer stehen.

Hikarus Augen weiteten sich. Er wollte nicht glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte, war aber auch nicht im Stande das Kissen wegzunehmen und einfach nachzufragen.

„Hm… kann ich vielleicht Klamotten von dir haben zum Schlafen?", wollte Akira schließlich wissen. „Ich kann schlecht in meiner Schuluniform schlafen…"

Nun flog das Kissen doch von Hikarus Gesicht. Er betrachtete den anderen eingehend, ehe er leise kicherte. „Warum ziehst du auch deine Schuluniform an, wenn du gar nicht zur Schule musst?", fragte er, stand auf und ging zu seinem Schrank, zog eine kurze Hose und ein Shirt heraus. „Hier", meinte er und übergab die Kleidung dem anderen.

Dieser verbeugte sich leicht. „Und… wo ist das Badezimmer?", wollte er verlegen wissen.

Wieder kicherte der ältere, zeigte seinem Gast das Badezimmer und zog sich dann schnell selbst um, während sich Akira im Badezimmer fertig machte.

Als dieser wieder zurückkam, verschwand Hikaru noch einmal kurz im Badezimmer, ehe sie sich beide hinlegten und das Licht ausmachten.

Lange redeten sie noch, lernten sich dabei besser kennen und bemerkten, dass sie nicht nur Go als gemeinsames Interessengebiet hatten. Es gab noch vieles mehr und so wurde es sehr spät, bis es endlich still im Zimmer wurde und beide eingeschlafen waren.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Hikaru von den Vögeln, die draußen vor dem Fenster ein Lied pfiffen, geweckt.

Leise gähnend streckte er sich, sah dann zu Akira, welcher immer noch zusammengerollt unter seiner Decke lag und schlief.

Der ältere lächelte, krabbelte aus dem Bett und setzte sich neben den anderen, strich ihm vorsichtig einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Warum machst du das?", fragte Akira plötzlich und blickte nach oben.

Hikaru lief rot an, stotterte etwas Unverständliches und wollte aufstehen, doch der dunkelhaarige hielt ihn fest und rutschte etwas beiseite. „Legst du dich noch ein bisschen zu mir?", fragte er leise und hob die Decke etwas an.

„Hm…", machte der andere nur, rutschte dann aber schüchtern unter die Decke und starrte an die Wand.

„Entspann dich…", murmelte Akira müde und rutschte etwas näher, legte seine Stirn an Hikarus Schulter.

Der Junge mit den schwarzblonden Haaren blinzelte, sah zu dem anderen. Es war ungewohnt für ihn, aber er empfand es keinesfalls als störend. Er mochte den andren sehr, mochte dessen Geruch, der ihm nun in die Nase stieg, mochte seine Nähe. Langsam entspannte er sich wirklich, schloss wieder die Augen und spürte schließlich tastende Finger. Die dazugehörige Hand legte sich schließlich über seine eigene, die Finger verhakten sich mit seinen.

So blieben sie eine Zeit lang liegen, bis sie von unten Stimmen hörten.

„Meine Mutter wird gleich hochkommen und schauen, ob wir schon wach sind…", murmelte Hikaru, drückte leicht die schlanke Hand.

„Soll sie ruhig… Wir schlafen noch…", gab Akira murmelnd zurück und lächelte sanft.

Der ältere lauschte. Niemand kam die Treppe hoch um sie zu wecken. Sie rief auch nicht, dass er aufstehen sollte. Leise hörte er, wie sie sich von seinem Vater verabschiedete. Wann dieser am vorigen Tag zurückgekommen war, wusste er nicht. Vermutlich war er erst spät in der Nacht heim gekommen.

Allmählich entspannte sich Hikaru wieder, bemerkte dann dass der dunkelhaarige sich eng an ihn gekuschelt hatte und nun wieder döste.

/Du bist wirklich süß…, dachte er und blieb ruhig liegen um dem anderen noch ein wenig Ruhe zu gönnen und selbst weiterhin diese entspannende Nähe zu spüren.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde wurden beide wieder munter, verschwanden nacheinander im Badezimmer und gingen dann hinunter um etwas zu frühstücken.

Hikarus Mutter war nicht mehr da, doch sie hatte einen Zettel hinterlassen auf welchem stand, dass sie einkaufen gegangen war.

Also machten sich die Jungs selbst etwas zu essen und verließen dann etwa eine Stunde später das Haus um zum Vergnügungspark zu gehen.

Der Vergnügungspark war wirklich groß und nicht nur Hikarus Augen leuchteten, als er die ganzen Attraktionen sah. Auch Akira war hin und weg und sie konnten sich kaum entscheiden, was sie zuerst machen sollten.

Das Angebot hier in diesem Park war einfach viel zu groß und sie beide kamen einstimmig zu dem Schluss, dass man mindestens zwei Tage brauchte, um ALLES zu durchzumachen, was es hier gab.

Sie entschieden sich für die lustigsten Dinge: Achterbahn, Wildwasserbahn und eine Art Freefall-Tower. Dazu kamen noch eine Geisterbahn und in ein Spiegelkabinett.

Erst als am Abend langsam die Sonne unter ging, machten sie sich auf zum Riesenrad.

Die Warteschlange war wider Erwarten gar nicht so lang und so brauchten sie sich auch nicht lange die Beine in den Bauch stehen.

Voller Vorfreude setzten sie sich einander gegenüber in eine Gondel. Langsam setzte sich das Rad in Bewegung und brachte sie immer höher. Immer wieder hielt es kurz an, wohl um die Gondeln nach ihrer mit Passagieren zu füllen.

Schließlich waren sie am höchsten Punkt angelangt.

Die Sonne hatte den Himmel in herrliche Farben getaucht.

Begeistert stand Akira auf, stellte sich an die Tür und blickte hinaus. Fast schien es so, als würde er sich die Nase am Fenster platt drücken wollen.

Hikaru lächelte darüber, sah ebenfalls hinaus, blieb aber sitzen. Und das war sein Glück. Denn genau in diesem Moment gab es einen Ruck und Akira verlor das Gleichgewicht, kippte mit einem leisen Aufschrei um und landete auf dem Schoß des Älteren.

Verdutzt blickten sie sich an, lächelten dann verlegen.

„Alles ok?", wollte Hikaru schließlich leise wissen.

Der dunkelhaarige nickte. „Ja… Du hast mich ja glücklicherweise aufgefangen…", antwortete er leise und schlang seine Arme um den Hals des anderen.

„Hm… dann bin ich beruhigt. Aber was glaubst du, was das war?"

Akira zuckte mit den Schultern, blickte nach draußen. Dort schien alles normal zu sein, aber irgendwie bewegte sich das Rad nicht mehr.

„Hoffentlich ist nichts schlimmes passiert…", murmelte er leise und seufzte.

„Ist es dir etwa unangenehm mit mir hier oben zu sein?", wollte der andere wissen. Seine grünen Augen blitzten auf.

Erschrocken schüttelte Akira den Kopf, sodass ein paar Strähnen seiner Haare sanft Hikarus Wange streiften. Dieser lächelte leicht und legte seine Arme um den jüngeren.

„Dann ist ja gut…", nickte er zufrieden. „Es wird sicher bald weiter gehen… Wir müssen nur abwarten…"

Akira nickte leicht, legte nun schüchtern den Kopf etwa auf Hikarus Schulter.

In dieser Stellung warteten sie, bis es plötzlich über ihnen leise knackte.

Jemand räusperte sich, dann ertönte eine Stimme. „Wehrte Passagiere. Bitte entschuldigen Sie die Unannehmlichkeiten. Es gibt eine Störung bei den Antriebsmotoren. Bitte bewahren Sie die Ruhe. Wir haben bereits ein Techniker-Team hier, welches sich um die Störung kümmert. Wir hoffen, dass es nicht allzu lange dauern wird. Bitte haben sie etwas Geduld."

Der blauäugige seufzte. „Jetzt wissen wir, was los ist…"

„Ja. Aber es wird sicher nicht lange dauern… Oder hast du plötzlich Angst?"

„Nein… warum sollte ich Angst haben?", wollte Akira wissen und grinste den anderen frech an.

„Na, ich weiß nicht… Vielleicht… ich könnte dir ja etwas tun…"

Sanft schüttelte der andere seinen Kopf. Wieder streiften die dunklen Haarsträhnen Hikarus Wange.

Er erschauderte leicht, sah den anderen nun genauer an.

„Ich weiß, dass du mir nichts tust… Ich vertraue dir…", hauchte Akira leise, beugte sich vor und drückte einen schüchternen Kuss auf die Wange des anderen.

Beide wurden leicht rot, sahen sich schließlich tief in die Augen.

„Ich glaub, das hat mir den Rest gegeben…", murmelte Hikaru.

„Huh? Was meinst du?"

Der Junge mit den schwarzblonden Haaren lächelte verlegen. „Jetzt hab ich mich richtig in dich verliebt…", gab er leise zu.

„Erst jetzt?", fragte Akira überrascht und kicherte leise. „Und ich dachte, ich hätte dich schon viel früher dazu gebracht…", neckte er ihn, schmiegte sich mit einem verliebten Lächeln auf den Lippen an den anderen.

Hikaru blinzelte überrumpelt, sah auf den anderen herab. „Du bist echt schlimm…", hauchte er, beugte sich dann hinunter und küsste den anderen schüchtern.

Akira erwiderte vorsichtig, wurde leicht rot und schloss halb die Augen. Er wollte nichts falsch machen, da er in solchen Dingen überhaupt keine Erfahrung hatte. Dennoch hielt er den Kuss, bis er kaum noch Luft hatte, löste ihn dann schließlich.

Zärtlich betrachtete der ältere ihn. Er sah wunderschön aus, wie er fand. Die sanft geröteten Wangen, die nun vollen und roten Lippen, das Glitzern in den Augen.

Er lächelte, drückte den anderen sanft an sich.

„Seit wann weißt du es?", wollte er schließlich wissen.

„Hm…", antwortete Akira leise. „Ich denke, seit dem Zeitpunkt als ich vor vier Tagen wach wurde und dich an meinem Bett sah…"

„Und du hast nichts gesagt…", wurde ihm vorgeworfen.

Der dunkelhaarige lachte leise auf. „Nein, weil ich nicht wusste, wie du dazu stehst… Aber so wie es jetzt ist, ist es sehr gut… Bleibt das so oder hast du vor deine Meinung zu ändern?"

„Ich hatte eigentlich vor, das alles so zu belassen…", schmunzelte Hikaru und bemerkte plötzlich, dass sich die Gondel wieder in Bewegung gesetzt hatte.

„Gleich ist der Zauber vorbei…", flüsterte Akira fast traurig und schloss die Augen. „Glaubst du, ich darf noch einmal bei dir übernachten? Ich möchte noch nicht weg von dir… Bei dir ist es so schön…"

Hikaru errötete wieder, spielte verträumt mit den Haarsträhnen, die dem anderen ins Gesicht hingen. „Ich glaube, meine Mutter wäre glückselig, wenn du bei uns einziehen würdest…", kicherte er schließlich leise.

„Du meinst, damit du mich immer beeindrucken willst und Dinge tust, die du sonst nicht machst?", lachte Akira und blickte den anderen an. Sanft küsste er ihn noch einmal, ehe er sich löste und aufstand.

Hikaru schmollte, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Weswegen bist du mir jetzt böse?", fragte der jüngere, nahm die Hand des anderen und zog ihn auf die Beine.

„Bin dir nicht böse… Aber wehe, du krabbelst nachher auch weg, wenn ich kuscheln will", warnte er und stieg mit den anderen aus, da die Gondel nun unten angekommen war und die Tür geöffnet wurde.

Der Besitzer des Riesenrads entschuldigte sich noch einmal persönlich bei allen Beteiligten.

Guter Laune schlenderten sie schließlich weiter. An einem Schießstand blieben sie stehen, betrachteten die Preise.

Der ältere grinste frech, als er sah, was es alles zu gewinnen gab und versuchte sich im Dosenwerfen.

Auch Akira versuchte sein Glück, doch mit Go-Steinen konnte er wesentlich besser umgehen als mit einem kleinen Lederball und so traf er bis auf eine Dose alle.

Hikaru hatte das Glück scheinbar für sich gepachtet, da er mit zwei Würfen bereits alle Dosen abgeräumt hatte.

Strahlend nahm er seinen Gewinn entgegen: Einen flauschigen Teddy.

Diesen klemmte er sich unter den Arm, nahm dann Akira zur Seite und zog ihn an einen etwas weniger belebten Ort. Dort hielt er ihm den Teddy hin.

„Hier, für dich."

Der dunkelhaarige blinzelte, strahlte dann aber und fiel seinem Freund um den Hals. „Danke!", rief er ausgelassen, drückte den Teddy dann fest an sich und lehnte sich dabei an den anderen.

„Also irgendwie weiß ich grad nicht, wer süßer ist… Du oder der Teddy…", murmelte Hikaru und drückte den anderen sanft an sich. „Was meinst du, gehen wir heim? Es ist schon recht spät…"

Akira hatte immer noch leicht rote Wangen, sah zwischen dem Teddy und Hikaru hin und her. „Ich soll süßer als der Teddy sein?", fragte er leise, überlegte dann kurz. „Lass uns heimgehen, ja?", fügte er schließlich hinzu und lächelte müde.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu den Shindous, wobei Akira sich kaum mehr von dem anderen löste und sich immer noch fragte, ob er wirklich süßer als der Teddy war. Er kam nicht zu einer klaren Antwort, doch er wusste, dass Hikaru süßer als der Teddy war. Doch das war sein kleines Geheimnis und das würde er für sich behalten.

Hikarus Mutter freute sich, Akira wieder zu sehen, sah den Teddy aber etwas skeptisch an. Dennoch verlor sie kein Wort darüber, sondern bekochte die beiden Jungen und schickte sie dann zu Bett.

Zufrieden krochen beide in Hikarus Bett und schliefen aneinander gekuschelt ein.

Ende

begonnen am: 13.03.2006 (10:30 Uhr); beendet am: 16.03.2006 (22:25 Uhr)


End file.
